Amor en guerra
by Shadamy-17
Summary: Despues de unos años de felicidad en Mobius, unos nuevos villanos apareceran para crear una nueva guerra. Sonic, sus hermanos y sus amigos lucharan contra ellos para devolver la paz y la seguridad a la ciudad. Sonamy, Knurouge, TailsxOC, ScourgexOC, Shadria, OCxOC... Posibilidad rated M en algun momento.
1. El principio de una guerra

**Bueno, he decidido que voy a hacer otro Sonamy jupii! :D**

**Los personajes serán: Sonic, Amy, Manic, Sonia, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Sally, María, Mighty, Scourge, Fiona, Foxy (OC), Nere (OC), Susan (OC), Vanilla, Bartleby, Emma (OC), Jonhy (OC), Jennie (OC) y puede que sigan apareciendo mas…**

**Bueno aquí empiezo con el fic :) Espero que les guste :3**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****. **

Esta historia tiene lugar en un planeta llamado Mobius; un bonito lugar donde vivir. Ese planeta estaba gobernado por tres erizos de 17 años, eran queridos por todos los habitantes, luchaban contra cualquiera que amenazaba la seguridad de su hogar, no eran nada avariciosos y hacían que Mobius fuera un lugar más feliz para todos. Pero antes de este maravilloso evento, Mobius, fue gobernado, no, esclavizado por un hombre malvado llamado Robotnik. Era el ser más despreciado por todos los habitantes; los había robotizado a casi todos los que vivían allí, pero gracias a los tres erizos, Mobius fue rescatado de Robotnik.

Uno de los erizos se llamaba Sonic, era el mayor de los tres, su piel es azul, ojos verdes, adora tocar la guitarra y corre a una velocidad inalcanzable; luego estaba Sonia, la mediana de los tres, su piel es de color fucsia, sus ojos verdes como los de Sonic y le encantaba tocar el piano y bailar; y por último, Manic, el pequeño de los tres, el color de su piel era verde, sus ojos en cambio eran marrones, le encanta el sonido de su batería y es el alma más libre de sus hermanos.

Todo iba de maravilla con ellos al mando; pero un día se abrió un portal que parecía venir desde otra dimensión. Todos los ciudadanos se escondieron en sus casas, volvió el miedo y la desconfianza en Mobius. Los tres erizos estaban preocupados porque otra guerra acababa de comenzar.

Pasó una semana y nada pasaba con el portal; hasta que un día aparecieron unos seres con aire de entrar en una nueva guerra. Los tres príncipes estaban que no podían hacer nada, intentaron parar todos los ataques de los enemigos, pero nada.

Una noche, un el palacio donde vivían los erizos, apareció una sombra en la habitación de la princesa Sonia. Esta abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir un cuchillo en su garganta.

-Será mejor que no grites si no quieres que te mate-le amenazo el desconocido-buena chica, ahora dime donde está la sala del trono-Sonia no le contestó-¡DIMELO!-exigió de un gruñido; Sonia se rindió y se lo indico, donde estaba todo el dinero de la familia y de la esmeralda desde donde se accedía al poder de Mobius-Jajaja ahora yo gobernaré este planeta y nadie me lo impedirá JAJAJA-Sonic y Manic se despertaron al oír las risas y fueron a ver aterrorizados.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Manic sorprendido al ver a su hermana con una cinta en la boca y atada con cuerdas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… si son los príncipes JA-se burló el desconocido.

-Será mejor que ter rindas bandido, somos más que tú-amenazó Sonic.

-¿Eso crees? Ha venido mucha más gente conmigo dispuesta a quitaros el trono y así yo seré el nuevo rey-dijo el desconocido triunfante-y será mejor que tengáis cuidado porque voy a hacer lo que sea para eliminaros-sacó una pistola y se puso a disparar a todas las direcciones causando estruendos.

-¡Libera a Sonia!-dijeron los erizos con furia en sus voces.

-¿La queréis? ¡Pues tomad!-el desconocido soltó a Sonia llena de rasguños y dolorida; sus hermanos fueron enseguida a cogerla.

-¡MALDITO! ¡Te vas a enterar!-Sonic se fue hacia él corriendo, pero este le paro con un puñetazo en todo el estomago, hiriendo al príncipe.

-Veo que no sabéis con quien os estáis metiendo… bueno, me presentare idiotas… me llamo Scourge, Scourge the Hedgehog, y vengo de una dimensión paralela a esta donde soy el rey-fue cortado.

-Entonces si eres el rey, ¿Por qué quieres gobernar aquí?-pregunto Manic cortándolo.

-Primero, antes de nada ¡NO ME CORTES CUANDO YO HABLE IMBECIL! Y segundo, pues porque quiero llegar a ser el ser más poderoso que haya existido-dijo triunfante.

-Serás…-Sonic volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, pero Scourge le volvió a dar un puñetazo.

-Te dije que no sabes con quien te metes azul jaja.

-Sonic, no sigas que te vas a hacer más daño-dijo Sonia preocupada al ver a su hermano dolorido y con sangre saliendo de su boca.

-Eso Sonic, será mejor que no sigas porque te harás daño-se burlo Scourge con una sonrisa-¡Foxy! ¡Ven aquí!-una zorrita de color marrón y ojos negros con mirada seductora apareció al lado de Scourge-Haz tu magia nena.

-¿Pero qué…?-todo alrededor se volvió blanco, no había nada, ni el palacio, ni Scourge, ni Foxy, ni el campo, nada. Estaban flotando en la nada.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Sonia pregunto desconcentrada.

Antes de que le pudieran responder, los tres sintieron que se caían al vacio.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH

Después de unos segundos cayeron en un lugar desconocido para ellos ¿seguían en Mobius?

Manic fue el primero en reaccionar y miro alrededor. Estaban en un campo, todo verde, muchos árboles, alguna casa pequeña, algunas flores también y había mucho sol. Sin duda, era un sitio bastante agradable, pero ahora Scourge estaba en el palacio y su preocupación era el bien de Mobius.

-¡Qué lugar tan hermoso!-exclamo Sonia asombrada.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí que lo es… pero ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Manic embobado también.

-No lo sé, nunca habíamos pasado por aquí, ¿creéis que seguimos en Mobius?-dudo Sonic.

-Habrá que preguntar a alguien-Manic se levanto.

-Hey hermano ¿A dónde vas? No conocemos este lugar aún ¿A dónde piensas ir?-Sonic se puso delante de él.

-Pues no lo sé, pero quedándonos aquí sin hacer nada no será de ayuda, así que mejor será que vayamos a buscar algún sitio para alojarnos o algo…

-Me gusta tu idea-sonrió Sonia poniéndose una flor en el pelo.

-Sonia, no digas tonterías ¿no estas preocupada con lo que pudiera estar pasando con Scourge en el palacio?-gruño Sonic desesperado.

-Mira Sonic, si lo estoy, pero hay que tomar las cosas con calma en un momento como este, hagamos lo que ha dicho Manic, pidamos ayuda a alguien-Sonic puso una mano en el hombro de Manic como apoyo.

No tenéis remedio…-suspiró finalmente Sonic.

-Genial, será mejor que empecemos a caminar o sino no avanzaremos nada-Sonia comenzó a caminar alegremente la primera.

-Buff-suspiraron los dos hermanos.

Dicho esto, comenzaron a caminar en línea recta, pero como el prado verde era bastante amplio pues aun no había pasado nadie por ahí en toda la mañana. Los erizos estaban agotados, habían estado como 2 horas caminando y todavía nada habían conseguido.

-¡Esto es inútil!-gruño Sonic derrotado-¡Vamos demasiado lentos, yo corriendo ya hubiera llegado a algún sitio, hace mucho calor y no hay nadie! ¡Esto parece un desierto!

-Sonic, no hay que ir por la vida corriendo ¿entiendes?-le gritó Sonia, harta ya de sus gritos y quejas.

-Aburrida.

-Impaciente.

-Sosa.

-Impulsivo.

-Mocosa.

-Refinada.

Mientras los dos hermanos se insultaban entre sí, Manic vio a lo lejos un carro estirado por dos caballos, que se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Mirad allí, viene alguien!-señalo Manic. Los dos dejaron de insultarse.

-¡Es nuestra salvación!-gritó Sonic esperanzado.

En esa carroza, iba una coneja algo mayor conduciendo el carro. Los tres erizos empezaron a hacer señas y la mujer les vio y paro.

-Hola jovencitos ¿porque estáis aquí vosotros solos?-preguntó la coneja amablemente y algo desconcentrada.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Sonic.

-Verá, estamos perdidos y no sabemos ni donde estamos-explico Sonia-Yo me llamo Sonia, y estos son mis hermanos Sonic y Manic y aunque dudo que se lo crea, somos los príncipes de Mobius…

-¿De verdad?-preguntó sorprendida la coneja-Yo les llevaré hasta mi casa si no tenéis a donde ir y les aclarare mejor las cosas. Por cierto, me llamo Vanilla, encantada. Nunca había estado en la presencia de los príncipes, porque en este lugar no se habla mucho de la realeza pero es un honor.

-No nos tiene porque hablar de usted Vanilla, tranquila-le aconsejo Sonia con una bonita sonrisa.

-Como queráis-sonrió también.

-Entonces ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Sonic impaciente.

-Sonic…-gruño Sonia a su impertinencia.

-No es molestia Sonia; pues veras, os encontráis en Friburt, un pueblo bastante alejado a donde vosotros vivís, pero no os preocupéis, seguís en Mobius-les aclaro Vanilla-ahora decidme… ¿Cómo es que estáis por aquí perdidos?

-Pues hace una semana apareció un portal en nuestra ciudad y esta noche fuimos atacados por un erizo llamado Scourge que dice venir de otra dimensión paralela, y una chica nos trajo hasta aquí no se cómo…-explicó Manic confundido.

-Debe de haber sido horrible ¿no?

-Sí, yo pensé que moriría hoy…-tembló Sonia.

-Bueno, pues os llevare a mi casa para que podáis descansar. Sé que no será como vuestro palacio, pero es acogedor-sonrió la coneja.

-No te preocupes Vanilla, no pedimos mucho-dijo Manic.

Cuando llegaron a Friburt, Vanilla fue a dejar el carro y fue a comprar algo de comida por el pueblo. Los erizos la acompañaban perplejos del pueblo, era pequeño, no había mucha comida, era muy diferente a donde ellos vivían, pero la gente era muy feliz allí y eso les dio un aire de seguridad.

Cuando Vanilla acabo de comprar se dirigieron a su casa. Allí les recibió otra conejita más pequeña.

-¡Mama!-gritó la pequeña y se abalanzo hacia los brazos de su madre.

-¡Cream! –le devolvió el abrazo; la conejita miro detrás suyo y vio a los tres erizos.

-Mama ¿Quiénes son?

-Estos son Sonia, Sonic y Manic y se van a alojar durante un tiempo-Vanilla se volvió hacia ellos-príncipes, esta es mi hija Cream.

-Que linda es, hola Cream yo soy Sonia espero que nos llevamos muy bien-le dio una sonrisa a la pequeña.

-Encantada Sonia, y mama ¿Por qué los llamaste príncipes?

-Pues porque ellos son los príncipes de aquí, y son los que nos dan comida y hacen que este ligar sea alegre, necesario y vivo hija mía-le explico Vanilla.

-Yo también quiero ser una princesa-sonrió Cream.

-Todo el mundo puede serlo, solo hay que utilizar la imaginación-le animó Sonia.

-¡Qué bien! Soy una princesa, ya verás cuando se lo diga a Amy-Cream se fue corriendo de la casa.

-¡Cream espera!-gritó su madre pero ya se había ido-que voy a hacer con ella.

-Es una niña encantadora-dijo Manic-y muy alegre, eso le servirá mucho en la vida.

-Sí, pero la pena es que no haya nacido con su padre también…-Vanilla dijo en un tono triste.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sonic centrándose en lo que había dicho Vanilla.

-Veréis, cuando Cream acababa de nacer, su padre murió en una guerra contra Robotnik y eso fue muy duro para mi, menos mal que Cream solo era un bebe, porque si hubiera sido un poco más mayor le hubiera afectado mucho y no me lo hubiera perdonado… a veces me sigo culpando a mi sobre esto…-unas lagrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Vanilla.

-Te entendemos muy bien Vanilla, Robotnik es un mal tipo, menos mal que nos deshicimos de él…-le dijo Sonia-nosotros tampoco conocimos a nuestro padre, solo tenemos a nuestra madre y ahora está sola en el palacio… con ese tal Scourge… sufriendo…-Sonia empezó a llorar un poco.

-Hermana-Manic le abrazo para que se sienta mejor mientras Sonic intentaba permanecer fuerte.

-Ya veréis que conseguiréis salvar al reino y a vuestra madre, lo hicisteis una vez y lo volveréis a hacer-les apoyo Vanilla.

-Tiene usted toda la razón-Sonia alzo la cabeza con una sonrisa forzada.

-Así me gusta. Ahora será mejor que haga la comida; vosotros iros a pasear por la zona y así os familiarizáis con Friburt.

-Sí, un paseo turístico suena bien-dijo Sonia.

-Bueno yo me voy corriendo que me duermo, adiós-Sonic se fue corriendo.

-Sera grosero-gruñó Sonia.

-Déjalo hermanita, ya sabes cómo es él…-le calmo Manic.

-Sí, un grosero, impaciente, maleducado.

-Jajaja no deberías pensar estas cosas sobre tu hermano-le dijo Vanilla.

-Bueno, yo ya salgo-dijo Sonia algo seria; Manic la siguió.

-Oye Sonia yo me voy a algún puesto a echar mano nos vemos-le dijo Manic pícaramente.

-¡Manic no robes!-le advirtió Sonia, pero ya se había ido.

-¿Pero porque nadie me escucha?-se molesto Sonia.

-Perdone señorita ¿le pasa algo?-Sonia se giro para ver quién era y vio que era…

-¡BARTLEBY! ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?-se alegro la eriza.

-¿Sonia? ¡Qué gusto verte!-dijo el visón haciéndola sonrojar- pues cuando Robotnik murió, todas mis pertenencias y mi riqueza fueron arruinada y decidí venirme a este pequeño pueblo y se está muy bien aquí, más que como vivía antes.

-Por eso nunca más supe de ti; Bartleby, deberías habérmelo contado y te hubiera dado un hogar en el palacio. Te he echado mucho de menos-lloro Sonia.

-Mi querida Sonia, no llores-le intento calmar el noble-¿y qué haces aquí amor? ¡Ha sido una grata sorpresa verte de nuevo!

Sonia le conto la historia detalladamente y Bartleby se sorprendió y se quedo con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Otra guerra? ¿Pero cómo?

-No lo sé, pero hay que hacer algo…

-Yo te ayudare Sonia-decidió el visón.

-¿En serio? ¿No tendrás miedo?-insinuó Sonia.

-Para tu información preciosa, ya no soy tan miedoso como era antes, ahora soy un valiente-presumió Bartleby.

-Sí, sí...

Sonic se paro para descansar un poco en un puesto de chilidogs. Se los zampo de un mordisco con una gran sonrisa; eran su comida favorita. Se giro dispuesto a correr más pero oyó que Cream le llamaba y se giro de nuevo.

-Señor Sonic, quisiera presentarle a mis amigas-sonrió la conejita.

-Claro Cream-le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Estas son: Blaze, Sally, Rouge, mi prima Susan, Nerea, Emma y Amy-todas le sonrieron.

-Vaya encantado-Sonic miro a todas, pero una le llamo la atención, Amy. Una eriza rosa, ojos esmeraldas, llevaba un vestido rojo y el pelo le llegaba por las caderas, era preciosa. Amy se dio cuenta de que el erizo le estaba mirando y le sonrió ruborizada. Rouge se dio cuenta y sonrió pícaramente dando a la eriza un ligero codazo.

-Oye Sonic ¿es verdad que eres un príncipe?-le preguntó Susan.

-Pues sí pero no me tratéis como si lo fuera, soy un chico normal ¿vale?-dijo Sonic.

-Claro-le guiño el ojo Rouge.

**Me ha salido largo este capítulo… bueno esto es una continuación de "Sonic Underground", hace poco vi la serie y me gusto mucho y se me ocurrió hacer esta historia. **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y dejen ****Reviews ****:3**


	2. Cuando llega la noche

**Hola, sigo con la historia para no dejar muchas intrigas por ahora ñ.ñ**

**Bueno, el mundo de Mobius en el que están, sí es el de Sonic Underground, excepto Friburt, que es inventado por mi :)**

**En este capítulo incluiré a Fiona.**

**Bueno, las edades de los personajes:**

**Sonic:17,Sonia:17,Manic:17,Amy:15,Rouge:18,Knuckle s:20,Emma:18,Tails:15,Cream:14,Susan:15,Nerea:17,S courge:18,Fiona:18,Foxy:18,Bartleby:20,Shadow:19,M aría:17,Silver:16,Blaze:16,Vanilla:39,Vector:40,Es pio:19,Charmy:14,Jonhy:19,Jennie:16,Sally:17,Might y:18.**

**Bueno, sigamos con el cap ;3**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

El destierro de los tres erizos de Mobius a Friburt, estaba siendo bastante duro para ellos, preocupados, lejos de casa. Pero no iban a rendirse, si ese tal Scourge pedía pelea, pues la iba a tener.

Mientras tanto, con Scourge en el palacio de Mobius, indicaba a sus compañeros que había conseguido el poder sobre la ciudad y que no debían preocuparse por los erizos. Ellos aplaudían triunfados.

-Bien chicos, ahora soy YO el que manda, y cualquiera que infrinja mis órdenes será castigado…-dijo Scourge en tono siniestro.

-Me alegro de que por fin seas el rey de un reino que no es tuyo-dijo secamente un murciélago, Jonhy-Aunque creo que demasiada avaricia es mala…

-¿Insinúas algo?-Scourge lo miro amenazante.

-Nada, nada; solo decía-Jonhy sacó un cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca-¿quieres?-le ofreció.

-Venga-le dio el cigarro-Créeme, seremos los más poderosos de todo el mundo. Además, sin mí, tú no eres nadie recuérdalo…-Scourge se fue de su amigo antes de que este pudiera contestarle.

-Claro…-dijo a sí mismo algo triste.

Scourge se acerco por detrás de una zorrita marrón de ojos azules y una coleta morena que le llegaba por las caderas, bastante atractiva. El erizo la agarró por detrás de su cintura y le dio un simple beso en la mejilla. Esta se sorprendió al sentir sus labios en su cara.

-¡Scourge!-dijo sorprendida la zorrita.

-Hola nena, hay un sitio para otra persona en el trono ¿te gustaría acompañarme?-le susurró Scourge seductoramente en la oreja. Ella lo miro a los ojos asombrada de su atractivo.

-Vaya Scourge, eres muy directo… pero me encantaría sexy-ronroneo la chica.

-Fiona, sabes que te gusta esta forma de ser, no me niegues preciosa-Scourge intento quitar la minifalda que llevaba Fiona pero esta reaccionó y se apartó.

-No, debo irme-dijo fríamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? Dime-dijo Scourge desconcentrado.

-Pues tú es lo que pasa, eres demasiado directo ¿entiendes? Te crees que cada tía que ves va a ser la próxima en ir a tu cama, pero no todas son así, date cuenta de una vez-explicó Fiona poniéndose la falda bien otra vez.

-Mira Fiona, yo hago lo que quiero y no necesito a ninguna chica que me quiera, así que malgastas tu aliento en decirme como vivir guapa-Fiona ignoro su comentario.

-Muy bien, haz lo que quieras, sigue así y veremos cómo acabas… adiós-Fiona se alejo de Scourge. Jonhy se acercó por detrás.

-No la hagas caso…-Scourge le apartó bruscamente.

-Eso está descartado de mi lista así que será mejor que reúnas a todos los habitantes como te pedí ¡AHORA!-exigió Scourge.

-Claro, siempre a tu servicio señor-suspiró el murciélago en la derrota.

Jonhy mando a un equipo de guerreros llamados "Burners".

-Bien, el jefe y futuro rey os manda que reunáis a todos los habitantes de Mobius aquí mismo esta noche-empezó a decir Jonhy-y sí no quieren venir, hacerlo a la fuerza, tienen que venir obligatoriamente.

-¡A la orden!-respondieron.

-Esto está saliendo genial-se alegro Jonhy-aunque.

-¡Jonhy!-gritó Scourge desde su habitación.

-¡Ahora voy señor!

En Friburt, un erizo negro andaba solo por las calles del pequeño pueblo, como de costumbre; solo había silencio, hasta que un gritó despertó en los oídos del erizo.

-¡AHH! ¡SOCORRO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!-gritó una voz femenina aterrorizada.

-Hey preciosa, no grites, lo pasaras muy bien-dijo un perro que parecía con la intención de violar a la chica.

El erizo fue hacia donde estaban los gritos. Cuando llegó vio a un perro color café acorralando contra la pared a una eriza amarilla y ojos azules que en este momento lloraban de sufrimiento.

-¡TÚ! ¡CHUCHO! ¡DEJALA EN PAZ! ¿VALE?-exigió. El perro la soltó dejándola en el suelo adolorida y se giró hacia el erizo ébano con una sonrisa burlona.

-Jajaja ¿o si no que?-se burló. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el erizo lo agarro del cuello apretándolo fuertemente sin dejarlo respirar casi.

-Vete si no quieres que te ahogue de verdad-amenazó.

-E-e-enten-n-ndido-dijo el perro entrecortadamente. Finalmente lo soltó y el perro se fue corriendo de allí.

El erizo fue a ver como estaba la eriza, y estaba herida con rasguños u golpes. Este la observo detalladamente, profundamente. Era muy hermosa. El desconocido le toco la frente y seguidamente el pelo. La chica, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

-¿D-d-donde estoy?-preguntó la eriza confundida.

-Tranquila, yo te llevare a un lugar más seguro-le dijo tranquilizándola-¿Cómo te llamas?

-M-m-maría-le dijo aún adolorida-¿tú?

-Shadow; bueno mejor te llevo conmigo y unos amigos, allí estarás mejor…-Shadow cargo a María cuidadosamente para no herirla más de lo que estaba.

-Gracias por salvarme Shadow-le sonrió María.

-No me lo agradezcas, no podía dejarte así-Shadow le devolvió la sonrisa, raramente lo hacía.

Después de un cuarto de hora llegaron a la casa de Vanilla y entro saludando a la coneja. Vanilla le devolvió el saludo y miró a la eriza que estaba con él.

-Pero ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Pobrecita!-exclamo Vanilla.

-Pues uno le intentó violar y yo la salvé-dijo Shadow secamente.

-Hiciste bien… pobre chiquilla, hay que curarla de todas esas heridas-Vanilla fue directamente al baño a coger un kit medico. Cuando volvió, le puso vendas en las heridas, cremas en los rasguños…

-Muchas gracias señora-dijo María.

-Llámame Vanilla-sonrió la coneja.

-¡HOLA GENTE!-saludó un echidna rojo.

-¡No hace falta que grites!-le riño una murciélago.

-¡Eh! No empecéis por favor-suplicó un erizo blanco.

-Chicos, que bien que hayáis llegado ya, falta muy poco para que la cena esté lista-dijo Vanilla.

-Ya se huele el delicioso olor de tu deliciosa comida desde aquí-dijo Amy.

-Muchas gracias Amy, pero yo no creo que sea para tanto, solo quiero que comáis bien.

-Pero si eres la mejor cocinera de todo Mobius-le felicitó el echidna, Knuckles.

-Pelota-susurró la murciélago, Rouge.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, que eres guapísimo-coqueteo Rouge.

-Claro, claro…

-Chicos ¿Dónde están Manic y Sonia?-preguntó Vanilla un poco preocupada.

-Pues ahora que lo dices… no los hemos visto más…-se extraño Sonic.

Pasaron unos segundos y tocaron a la puerta; Susan abrió y vio a Manic con una bolsa en la mano. Todos se lo quedaron mirando.

-¡Manic! ¿No habrás robado nada verdad?-insinuó Sonic.

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va!-Rouge le cogió la bolsa y vio un montón de objetos de segunda mano.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó.

-Son cosas útiles que necesitaremos en algún momento…

-¿Cómo que útiles? ¿Qué te decimos sobre robar? No puedes seguir así Manic-le riño Sonic.

-Manic, tu hermano tiene razón… no está bien. Piensa, a lo mejor hay gente que de verdad necesita estos cacharros…-le explico Vanilla.

-Buff-suspiró Manic-pero ahora yo no puedo ir y devolver estas cosas…

-Eres un caso perdido Manic-empezó a reñirle su hermano de nuevo. En ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre y Susan volvió a abrir la puerta.

-¡Sonia!-se alegro Sonic, pero cayo quien estaba con ella-y ¿pero qué…?

-Hola ¿os acordáis de mí? Quien no me conozca, me llamo Bartleby, y soy el novio de Sonia-se presentó orgullosamente Bartleby.

-¡Anda ya…!-Sonic se fue de esa habitación.

-Menos mal, gracias Sonia, me libraste…-susurró Manic para sí mismo.

-Encantada, ven estas invitado a cenar con nosotros-sonrió Vanilla.

-Genial dulce dama-guiño Bartleby.

Nerea estaba viendo la escenita que se había montado hasta que reparó en María.

-Psst… Emma, ¿Quién es ella?-susurró Nerea. Emma miró a la eriza rubia y dudo.

-No tengo ni idea…-susurró-Vanilla ¿Quién es ella?

-Pero que cabeza la mía, esta es María, una amiga que hizo Shadow-le presentó la coneja.

-Encantada-dijo María mirando a todos.

-Claro, una "amiga"-se burló Silver-no será algo mas ¿eh?

-¿Qué estas insinuando imbécil?-María se rió un poco por lo bajo al ver la actitud de Shadow.

-Jajaja nada, no importa que te pongas así amigo…-le tranquilizó Silver.

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos a cenar que ya está lista la comida-indicó Vanilla.

Todos empezaron a comer la deliciosa comida que hizo Vanilla. Cuando acabaron de cenar, todos se fueron a su habitación. Vanilla había conseguido hacer un hueco a Manic, Sonic y Sonia… e incluso a Bartleby, puesto que Sonia había insistido con que se quedara con ellos.

Sonic había salido para ir al baño, eran las once y media de la noche más o menos. Tenía que admitir que había comido demasiados chilidogs hoy. Al salir del baño, todo estaba oscuro y no se veía mucha luz, pero hizo el intento. Entonces se tropezó con alguien. Ese alguien alcanzo para encender la luz y era Amy.

-Emm perdóname, es que todo estaba oscuro y soy una patosa lo siento…-se disculpo Amy nerviosa.

-No, no hace falta que te disculpes, yo también me caí y no vi nada tampoco, no es tu culpa…-intentó explicar Sonic, pero fracasó.

-Jeje eres muy gracioso cuando te pones nervioso-se rió Amy con tono amable.

-Y tú eres muy hermosa-Sonic se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-No, no quise decir eso, que tus ojos son hermoso, No, no, no… bonita noche… lo siento…-Sonic tropezaba con las palabras; Amy sonrió y se sonrojo un poco.

-Jeje no te preocupes, no me ofende que me llamen hermosa-se sonrojo inocentemente Amy.

-Pues de nada jeje-le sonrió el erizo nervioso todavía ante su presencia.

-Será mejor que vuelva a mí habitación, es tarde, buenas noches Sonic-se despidió Amy.

-Buenas noches Amy…-Sonic se fue hacia su habitación algo confundió por lo que había ocurrido. Nunca se había puesto tan nervioso… y menos delante de una chica.

En otra habitación, Rouge y Knuckles compartían la misma habitación. Knuckles estaba bastante cansado y quería dormirse ya; en cambio Rouge no tenía nada de sueño y se aburría así que se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Oye Knuxy, amor, cariño mío ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco los dos eh?-Rouge pasó sus dedos seductoramente por el pecho musculoso de Knuckles.

-Ahora no-bostezó Knuckles apartando a Rouge delicadamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-se quejo con enojo.

-Estoy agotado nena, entiéndelo… duerme un poco te vendrá bien-Knuckles cerró los ojos definitivamente.

-Serás… vale-se rindió Rouge e intentó dormir.

En otra habitación, dos erizas aún no podían dormir y hablaban animadamente; eran Nerea y Jennie. Eran como hermanas, compartían un pasado común… eran huérfanas y cuando eran pequeñas solo se tenían las unas a las otras. Ni padres, ni abuelos, ni primos, ni hermanos, ni tíos, nada. Todo por culpa de Robotnik. Habían pasado toda su vida solas, solo existían ellas dos en su mundo; la una a la otra. Por suerte sobrevivieron y un día, Vanilla, las adoptó. A las dos, le costaron adaptarse a vivir a una casa, pero fueron conociendo a Cream, Amy, Sally y a las otras, y ese dolor había desaparecido en su corazón.

-Jajaja si, y que lo digas y luego se le cayeron los pantalones delante de mí jajaja que risa-explico Jennie animadamente a su amiga.

-Creo que le gustas, y no sería raro, eres una chica maravillosa y linda-le dijo Nerea contenta.

-¡Sí! Es tan bonito el amor-suspiró en un sueño. Nerea se entristeció un poco y se toco su mechón negro. Su amiga lo notó-¿Qué te pasa Nere?

-Nada, estoy bien…-dijo sin más.

-Anda, dime, se que te pasa algo, te conozco demasiado…-insistió Jennie.

-Pues verás… es una tontería… pero quisiera enamorarme… pero es imposible…-Nerea agacho la cabeza.

-No digas eso, pero si eres genial, solo que aun no ha aparecido el chico ideal para ti, pero ya verás que un día aparecerá-le apoyo Jennie a su amiga.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, lo aprecio mucho-sonrió un poco.

-Venga pequeña, vayamos a dormir ya, que es tarde-Jennie se acostó en su cama.

-Sí, tienes razón… buenas noches Jennie-dijo Nerea haciendo lo mismo que su amiga.

-Buenas noches Nerea-bostezo Jennifer cayendo dormida enseguida, mientras Nerea aun seguía pensando hasta que también se durmió con una lágrima asomándose en su ojo.

**Bueno, aquí acaba el capitulo…**

**El final fue algo más dramático T.T pero esperemos que se resuelva todo…**

**Saludos, espero que os haya gustado y dejen Reviews ^^**


	3. La desaparición de una amiga

**Aquí traigo otro capítulo, y si preguntan por qué tarde un poco, es por el colegio **

**Y mañana al fin es mi cumpleaños jupi! :D Cumpliré 14 años ya n.n**

**Bueno, aquí la historia :)**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

A la mañana siguiente, todos ya se habían despertado y cada uno iba a hacer su trabajo habitual. En cambio, los tres príncipes, estaban sin saber qué hacer. Sonic no paraba de correr por toda la casa, Manic estaba ensañando su solo de batería y Sonia estaba irritada por su hermano azul.

-¡Sonic! ¡Para ya, que me estoy mareando!-gruño Sonia con las manos en las orejas. Se giró hacia su otro hermano-¡y Manic! ¡Para ya de tocar que me voy a volver sorda!

-Vale vale, si que estas de malhumor esta mañana hermanita-comentó Manic sin vacilar.

-Aburrida…-susurró Sonic a su hermano.

-Mirad, no tengo tiempo para vuestras tonterías, tengo cosas mejores que hacer-Sonia se dirigió a la sala principal de la casa.

-¿Y a donde piensas ir?-preguntó Sonic dudoso.

-¡A algún lugar tranquilo!-volvió a irritarse Sonia.

-¿Tú sola? Te pierdes seguro…-dijo Sonic.

-No todos podemos ser tan rápidos como tú y encontrar los sitios en un segundo, pero a veces hay que relajarse un poco.

-Eso no tiene sentido…-suspiró Sonic.

-Esto no es nuestra casa y os lo tomáis muy tranquilos chicos, hay que volver a casa y liberar al reino ¿no os acordáis?-dijo Sonia con las manos ahora en la cintura.

-Claro que nos acordamos Sonia, pero como dice Sonic, hay que tomarse las cosas con más tranquilidad…-añadió Manic defendiendo a su hermano.

-¿Sabéis? Me largo de aquí, iré por mi propia cuenta a Mobius-justo antes de salir apareció Bartleby atraído por la discusión.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué tantos gritos?-preguntó.

-Hola cariño, pues verás yo ya me iba de aquí…-dijo Sonia dándole poca importancia.

-¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?-se alarmó Bartleby-¡Por favor no te vayas, hemos estado mucho tiempo separados!

-Lo sé, pero tengo que salvar a nuestro pueblo, entiéndelo…

-Espera, ¿y porque tu sola? ¿Acaso ellos no van a ir?-frunció el ceño Bartleby.

Ambos hermanos se encogieron de hombros.

-Pues me parece muy mal-gruño mirando a Sonic-ya sabía que ese erizo azul, también conocido como tu molestoso hermano, no era más que un vulgar de clase alta-Sonic se enfado al oír eso.

-¡Ya te daré yo a ti "vulgar"!-Sonic se abalanzo sobre Bartleby furioso.

-¡Sonic! ¡Para!-Sonia intento apartar a Sonic de su novio pero este se resistía.

En ese momento apareció Amy por la puerta, cuando entro a la sala donde tenía lugar la discusión se quedo paralizada sin saber qué hacer y mirando al erizo azul agarrado por su hermana en el intento de pelear con Bartleby.

Sonic notó su presencia y los tres se quedaron atónitos y avergonzados.

-Emm…hola Amy-saludó el visón educadamente como si nada.

-H-h-hola-le devolvió el saludo aún sin saber del todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Sonic se quedo sonrojado de vergüenza cuando vio que Amy lo miraba perpleja. Había hecho el ridículo delante de ella, y sin quererlo él, se avergonzaba de que ella lo hubiera visto furioso de ese modo.

-Yo solo venía a recoger mi bolso jeje… bueno creo que será mejor que me vaya ya-Amy se fue.

-Pero que vergüenza por dios-susurró Sonic.

-¿Eh?-Manic vio a Sonic con la cabeza agachada-Venga hermano, solo es una chica que te ha visto pelearte, nada más…-le animó Manic; "_No es solo una chica, es más que eso_" pensó Sonic.

-Sonia, no te vayas, solo te pido eso, tengamos un dia para nosotros solos ¿Qué te parece amor?-le sedujo Bartleby con una sonrisa.

-Venga vale, pero solo porque te quiero y te he echado mucho de menos durante estos dos años-Sonia le dio un suave beso en los labios a su novio.

-Eso, iros par de empalagosos-gruño Sonic.

-No te pongas así, y menos porque aquella chica te haya visto así…-dijo Manic.

-¡Que no me pasa nada! ¡Déjalo!-le insistió su hermano.

-Está bien, lo que tú digas… voy a salir por ahí, tú haz lo que te de la real gana, como haces siempre…-Sonic ignoro este comentario.

-…

Cuando Manic se fue, Sonic se quedo solo en la casa, pero Amy volvió a pasarle por la cabeza y decidió salir a "espiarla" de alguna forma.

-Espero no hacer más el idiota…-se dijo a sí mismo.

Amy estaba mirando alguna tienda para comprase bonita ropa y también fue a hacer unos recados que le encargo Vanilla. Se paró en un escaparate donde un mini vestido rojo le llamó mucho la atención.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es precioso!-se asombro Amy mirando con adoración.

Así que decidió ir a la tienda para ver si podía comprarlo.

-Buenos días ¿me podría decir cuánto cuesta ese vestido rojo del escaparate?-señaló Amy esperanzada.

-Ese vestido cuesta 530 Mobius-le respondió la dependienta mientras leía una revista.

-¡Pero eso es mucho dinero!-gruño Amy.

-Lo siento, pero eso es lo que hay…-ignoró la dependienta.

Amy resopló molesta y se fue de la tienda desanimada. Desde que sus padres habían muerto en la guerra de Robotnik, se fue a vivir con Vanilla que le acogió muy bien; la pena es que no tenían mucho dinero y tenían que conformarse con lo que tenían.

Cuando Amy desapareció entre la multitud, Sonic salió de donde la había estado mirando todo este rato. Se dirigió hacia el escaparate que había llamado la atención a la eriza rosa y vio un vestido rojo bastante bonito. A Sonic se le ocurrió una idea para que Amy se fijara más en él. Como él era el príncipe, tenía mucho dinero y podía comprárselo. Una sonrisa se poso en la cara del héroe.

-Si Amy quiere ese vestido, lo obtendrá…-juró Sonic.

En otras calles no muy lejos de allí, Nerea estaba dando un paseo tranquilamente. A lo lejos, vio algo bastante brillante y se fue hacia allí para ver que era ese objeto. Tenía una forma circular, y de varios colores que brillaban sin un destino fijo. Eso hipnotizo a la eriza provocándole ir hacia allí curiosa.

Cuando se puso delante, se fijó que era como un portal bastante raro. Valientemente atravesó su brazo por el agujero y esto le impulso a que entrará toda, así, llevándola a quien sabe dónde.

-¡Ahh!-gritó Nerea mientras era absorbida por el portal mágico.

Unos varios minutos después, para Nerea, todo estaba oscuro y poco a poco iba recuperando la vista y el conocimiento. Estaba en el suelo, en un lugar bastante amplio y lujoso.

-¿D-d-donde estoy?-preguntó muy confusa, ya no estaba en Friburt.

-¡Señor!-gritó Jonhy a Scourge nerviosamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó bruscamente.

-H-hay u-una chica s-señor-tembló Jonhy al oír su enojada voz-en el vestíbulo…

-¿Una chica? ¿Qué quiere?-curioseo Scourge.

-No lo sé, está en el suelo casi sin conciencia…

-Voy a ir a verla…

Scourge salió de la habitación y se dirigió al vestíbulo y vio a la eriza morada con mechas negras desmayada en el suelo. Era muy bonita, llevaba un top azul celeste y una mini falda negra conjuntada con unas botas negras. Se podría decir que Scourge se quedó admirado por la chica.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó Scourge aún embobado por Nerea.

-Como le dije antes, ni siquiera ella lo sabe señor…

-Bueno, será mejor que la lleváramos a mi habitación, no puede quedarse en el suelo-Scourge la levanto.

-Claro señor-"_que raro, Scourge ayudando a alguien ¡y a una chica! eso es raro viniendo de él_", pensó Jonhy.

En el camino, Scourge miraba el rostro de la chica, sin duda, hermosa. Al llegar, la depositó en la cama para que descansara. Quien lo diría, Scourge ayudando a alguien…

-Señor, muy bien, ha hecho una buena acción, ha ayudado a esa joven estoy muy orgulloso-le felicitó Jonhy.

-¡CALLATE!-ordenó Scourge.

-…

-No tienes que hacerte el pelota conmigo ¿sabes?-Scourge sacó un cigarrillo y se puso a fumar.

-No te hago la pelota, digo lo que pienso, y creo que es la primera vez que te veo haciendo algo bueno hacia otra persona, por eso te felicito…-explicó Jonhy.

-¡Déjame solo! ¿Sí?

-Como quieras…-Jonhy salió de la habitación y dejo al erizo verde confundido en sus pensamientos.

En Friburt, Shadow había decidido llevar a María de visita por el pueblo para conocerlo mejor.

-¿Así que, de donde eres?-preguntó Shadow.

-Yo nací en la ciudad de Mobius, con mi hermano mayor y mis padres-contó María.

-¿En la gran ciudad? ¡Vaya! Debía ser genial vivir allí ¿no?-se asombró Shadow.

-Sí… eran tiempos muy alegres…-suspiró la eriza rubia-pero… cuando cumplí los 5 años… Robotnik, robotizo a todo ser que habitaba en Mobius; a mis padres, a mi hermano, a toda mi familia… Con suerte, con la ayuda de mi hermano, logré salvarme de la robotización; y estuve sola durante mucho tiempo, luego me adopto una familia a los 9 años, pero no duró mucho… Años después, conocí a un grupo de chicos y chicas algo mafiosos, pero eran los únicos amigos con los que podía hablar, comer y vivir. Y ahora estoy aquí, gracias a ti estoy segura por una vez en mi vida-lloró María al recordar su pasado.

-Vaya… lo siento por lo de tu familia… yo también perdí la mía, pero no tuve a nadie conmigo, me crie huérfano, solo, sin depender de nadie, viviendo en las calles cuando llovía y cuando hacía calor…-explicó Shadow.

-¡Eso sí que es triste! Lo siento-se disculpo María.

-No lo sientas, de verdad… si no fuera por ese imbécil de Robotnik…-maldijo Shadow.

-Sí, Robotnik, un tío malo ¿eh?-mintió María.

-El peor-gruño Shadow.

-"_Creo que no debería contarle más, no quiero que Shadow se enfade conmigo…_"-pensó María.

**Parece ser que María oculta algo más… y ¿Nerea? ¿Qué será de ella? ¿Scourge seguirá tratándola bien o intentara detener su lado amable?**

**Saludos a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y dejen Reviews :3**


	4. Tu problema es mi problema

**Perdón por el retraso a todos, pero ya falta muy poco para los exámenes finales y tengo que estudiar más que nunca **

**Aparición de Mighty y Charmy en este capítulo ^.^**

**Bueno vamos con la historia**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA**

Ese mismo dia, a las doce, todos los ciudadanos del dicho pueblo, se habían reunido en un mismo punto desesperados, voces y voces, algunas alarmadas otras no tanto pero todos estaban por una misma razón. Vanilla se acerco a donde estaba todo ese barullo curiosa. Empujaban, lloraban, gritaban, razones por la cual la coneja se sintió atraída. Antes de ver nada, una voz masculina gruñona dio señales de evacuación al montón de gente que se reunía allí.

-¡Venga! ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! ¡Dejen este caso a los profesionales! ¡Fuera todos!-iba gritando haciendo señas con los brazos.

-… ¡Detective Vector! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verle!-gritaba Vanilla entre gritos y lloros; Vector no la oyó todavía-¡Detective Vector!

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Yo no pienso limpiar esa porquería!-el cocodrilo piso un charco de excremento de vaca-¡Servicio!-pidió Vector casi sordo aun por los gritos. Oyó que alguien lo llamaba Se giró.

-¡Vector! Al fin me atiende…-dijo Vanilla una vez cara a cara con el cocodrilo-cuanta gente hay aquí ¿no? ¿Qué está pasando si se puede saber Vector?-curioseó.

-Pues verá señorita Vanilla, y perdóname decirle lo hermosa que está hoy-se ruborizo Vector- Todo este barullo se debe a que se ha encontrado un objeto muy singular y extraño. Alrededor de una hora se supo que aquí hubo como un estallido muy alborotador en la zona y ahora iba a investigar sobre dicho objeto.

-Oh, vaya, y ¿Usted solo podrá hacerlo?-Vanilla preguntó.

-Claro que sí, soy el detective Vector y no hay caso que se me resista-presumió Vector.

-Yo creo que debería tener a un compañero contigo.

-Naah, estoy bien como estoy-se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza-además, yo puedo con todo aunque no me importaría si usted se une conmigo-le guiño un ojo.

-Vector…yo no estoy para estas cosas-le sonrío Vanilla-piénseselo detective y que tenga suerte con el caso, tengo que ir a hacer la comida.

-Ha sido un gran placer hablar con usted Vanilla-Vector cogió su mano derecha y la beso dulcemente sonrojando así a la coneja-Que tenga un buen dia.

-Igualmente Detective-y se fue.

Perdido, sin saber qué hacer, como siempre, un pobre vagabundo vagaba por las calles de Friburt sin un destino fijo. Tenía que apañarse con lo que tenía, comer lo que cogía, apropiarse con lo que se encontraba por el camino, solitariamente…

Era triste sí, pero eso es su castigo de vida y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

El joven, para ser un vagabundo, estaba muy bien desarrollado; un armadillo negro con un rojo caparazón, luego estaban sus ojos oscuros que podían hipnotizar a cualquiera, ágil, sin miedo a nada, independiente y la aventura siempre le llamaba.

Dio una leve patada a una lata de refresco vacía.

-Que dia más aburrido…-suspiró el armadillo.

Se acerco a la zona donde estaba el mercadillo, solo para curiosear, o al menos lo que se decía… Era necesario para su bienestar que robase cualquier puesto que fuese libre de ser pillado; miro por toda la zona para ver si nadie le veía y discretamente fue acercando su mano a una de las sandias que se vendían allí. Sintió de repente que alguien lo cogía, y era el vendedor que lo había pillado. Le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-¡Tú! ¡Ladronzuelo! ¿Ya estás por aquí robando eh?-gruño el hombre amenazante.

-No que va, yo solo iba a comprobar si estaba buena y fresca la sandía-mintió el vagabundo.

-Ya ya, eso se lo contaras al juez, te voy a llevar a un juzgado pequeña rata-el hombre lo cogió de la muñeca apretándola bastante y así, hiriéndole. Acto seguido, alguien le tiro una sandia en toda la cara, despistándolo, el armadillo se escapo, corriendo de allí.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Vuelve aquí ladronzuelo!-gritaba.

El armadillo, una vez que logro salir de allí, corría y corría porque se sentía perseguido. Manic iba tras él pidiéndole que parara y que no le haría nada. Pero este seguía corriendo, hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡No tengo nada!-exigía el armadillo casi sin respiración, recuperándose.

-No te voy a hacer nada, y vaya manera de darme las gracias de haberte salvado…-explico Manic.

-¿Qué?  
-Yo fui quien te ayudo con aquel hombre de antes.

-¿Tú? ¡Pero si ni te conozco! ¿Porque me ayudaste?-se extraño.

-Porque me recuerdas a mi chaval…-dijo Manic con un tono comprensivo.

-¿Yo a ti?

-Sí, no tienes familia, ni casa, ni comida, vives de la vida callejera y robas. Yo antes era así…

-No lo sabía… ¿y cómo es que ya no eres así?-preguntó el armadillo, curioso.

-Es una larga historia-rodo los ojos al aire-bueno… ¿te vienes?-ofreció.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes, ¿quieres venir sí o no?-volvió a insistir Manic.

-Pero si no hace falta tantas acomodaciones tío-le dijo nervioso.

-Yo te quiero ayudar; pero eso depende de ti también ¿así que… quieres venir conmigo y mis amigos?-esta vez lo miro con ojos sinceros.

Tardo en decidirse pero al final, accedió a su propuesta.

-Genial-sonrió Manic-Por cierto, me llamo Manic ¿tú?

-Me llamo Mighty-respondió el armadillo con un simple guiño.

En Friburt, ahora eran las siete de la tarde, y una pareja estaba en un Starbucks tomando su café y hablando sobre cualquier cosa que se les pasaba por la cabeza.

-Sonia, mi amor…-empezó diciendo Bartleby cogiéndola de la mano.

-¿Sí cariño?-la miro coqueta, directamente a los ojos.

-Estaba pensando… ¿Por qué no dejas a tus hermanos y te vienes conmigo?-antes de que Sonia contestara, el visón volvió a hablar nervioso-B-b-bueno, no es que no quiera que estés con tus hermanos, es solo que te amo mucho mi Sonia, y me gustaría empezar una vida contigo…

-Bartleby, yo también te quiero y me encantaría poder estar contigo en lo que me queda de vida… pero ahora está empezando una guerra nueva y cada vez son más conflictos entre pueblos… es un mal momento cariño…-dijo seriamente y su cara expresaba un tono triste. Bartleby bajo la cabeza, deprimido.

-Entiendo… pero siempre tiene que haber algún problema por en medio-maldijo.

-Ya veras, que se resolverá amor; solo hay que esperar un poco más-intento sonreír la eriza.

-Pero ¿luego podremos estar juntos verdad?

-Claro, y ese dia llegará más pronto de lo que tú crees-Sonia se levanto y se fue al lado de Bartleby-te quiero mi amor.

-Yo también te quiero, muchísimo mi princesa-el visón aparto un mechón de su cara para ver mejor su hermoso rostro. Sonia envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Bartleby y fue acercando su cara más cerca a la de su novio. Finalmente se besaron, los dos abrazados, no les importaba la gente que les miraba en el establecimiento, en sus mentes solo eran ellos y nadie más…

Como ya se hacía tarde, Vector decidió terminar de investigar el caso por hoy e irse a casa. Por el camino, empezó a oír un llanto agudo cerca de donde estaba. Decidió acercarse de donde venía el lloro desconocido y molesto.

Lo vio. Un abejorro que parecía de unos 13 o 14 años estaba en un banco llorando con las manos a la cara. Como su deber era ayudar a la gente y más a los niños se acercó.

-¿Qué te pasa niño? ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó Vector.

-¡Nada! ¡Déjame!-contestó el niño.

-Venga, puedes confiar en mí pequeño…-puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-¡No soy un niño pequeño, ya tengo los 14 años!-gruño.

-Vale vale, ¿Qué te pasa viejito?-probo Vector con tono de broma pero comprensivo a la vez.

-Mi s padres se han muerto…-lloro un poco más fuerte al decir eso.

-¿Y no se lo habías dicho a nadie?

-No.

-¿Y sabes al menos como paso?

-Pues estábamos viajando en nuestro carro y de repente nos asaltaron unos hombre algo raros; yo estaba muy asustado… y mi padre era quien conducía… y el carro se cayó… al… barranco…-empezó a llorar otra vez incontroladamente.

-Lo siento-dijo triste Vector- ¿Y cómo te salvaste si el carro se cayó?

-Pues antes de caer, mi madre me dijo unas palabras algo raras y dijo que siguiera adelante sin ellos y que me salvara, así que me tiro del carro y ahora estoy aquí…-explico pasándose en brazo por la cara.

-¿No tienes más parientes chico?

-No, ellos eran mi única familia…-el abejorro miro hacia el cielo ya estrellado.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora chico?-volvió a preguntar Vector, no sabía que más hacer; hablar con los adolescentes nunca le fue muy bien.

-No se… vivir solo como un vagabundo supongo ¿Qué más puedo hacer?-dijo deprimido.

-¿Estás seguro?-Vector le dio una mirada triste.

-Sí…-dudo.

-Bueno… esto… que te vaya bien…-el cocodrilo se levanto lentamente. Se giro y lo miro con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Buff…-suspiró el abejorro bajando la cabeza a punto de llorar otra vez. Vector lo vio y retrocedió.

-Oye pequeño, se que nos acabamos de conocer y eso y que a lo mejor no soy la mejor persona para cuidarte pero… ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?-le ofreció Vector apenado y con simpatía-No puedes quedarte aquí solo, no puedo verte así ¿entiendes?

-¿En serio?-sus ojos se iluminaron un poco.

-Totalmente.

-Muchas gracias, prometo no ser un estorbo-sonrió al ser acogido por el cocodrilo.

-Y ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

-Me llamo Charmy y soy un súper piloto-orgulloso Charmy-¡Rum Rum!

-Vaya, ya lo veo Charmy, yo soy Vector y ¿sabes otra cosa? soy un detective-sonrió Vector.

-¡Guau! ¿En serio? ¡Qué guay!

-Jejeje me caes bien niño-Vector paso su mano en el pelo de Charmy juguetonamente.

En la casa de Vanilla, alguien toco a la puerta.

-¡Manic! Ya estaba preocupada por ti-dijo Vanilla dejándolo pasar.

-No tienes que preocuparte Vanilla… ¡Ah sí! Traje a alguien…-Mighty se presentó a todos-¿Podría quedarse?

-Claro, pero habrá que hacerle un sitio-contestó amablemente.

-¡Genial! ¡Más gente! Esto cada dia se convierte en un hotel-dijo Knuckles.

-Aún me parece increíble como hay tanto espacio y tanta gente nueva…-observó Jennie expectante.

Mighty observó toda la habitación para ir familiarizándose con la zona.

-Hola ¿Mighty verdad? Yo soy Sonic, un placer-se presentó Sonic sonriente.

-Hola, espero poder encajar aquí-comentó Mighty suspirando.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-le preguntó.

-Porque yo no estoy muy acostumbrado a estar con mucha gente…

-No te preocupes, yo y mis hermanos llevamos dos días aquí, y son muy amables y simpáticos todos-sonrió Sonic.

-Claro, gracias-le devolvió la sonrisa rascándose el cuello.

Amy entró en la sala y paso para coger un libro delante suyo; se detuvo y sonrió tímidamente a Sonic; este le devolvió también la sonrisa, pero le salió torcida y nerviosa; acto seguido, Amy cogió el libro y se fue. Sonic la siguió con la mirada.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Mighty pícaramente.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿Amy?-salió de sus pensamientos.

-Claro, se nota mucho en como os miráis.

-Pero aun no he hablado con ella ni siquiera, no puedo, nunca me había pasado esto, pero cuando esta ella las palabras no me salen de la boca-Sonic miro al suelo.

-Esto es amor amigo mío; esto es amor…-le dijo Mighty.

-Puede que sí y puede que no… ¿y qué hay de ti?

-¿De mí qué?-desvió los ojos.

-¿Te gusta alguien?

-No, nunca he hablado con una chica ni siquiera-dijo sin más el armadillo.

-Pues hay que buscarte una novia ¡Ya!-Sonic le dio un ligero golpe juguetón en el hombro a Mighty.

-Jeje claro como no…-se acaricio el hombro y mirando a la ventana; la luna llena acompañada de las estrellas, una noche perfecta para enamorarse ¿no?

Poco a poco, la eriza iba abriendo los ojos. Miro por toda la habitación, todo era diferente para ella. Estaba tumbada en una cama.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se alarmo Nerea-¿Hay alguien?

-Hola, veo que te has despertado-dijo Jonhy intentando ser amable.

-¿Quién eres?-volvió a preguntar nerviosa.

-¡Perdona mis modales! Me llamo Jonhy ¿y tú bonita?-el murciélago le dio ligeros besos en la mano a la eriza.

-Me llamo Nerea… ¿se puede saber dónde estoy?-insistió de nuevo-no me gusta estar en un sitio sin saber donde es.

-Pues veras, estas en el palacio real de Mobius-empezó a decir Jonhy.

-¡Espera! ¿En palacio? ¡Pero si Sonic, Manic y Sonia son los príncipes! ¿Qué hacéis en su puesto?-su cabeza daba vueltas.

-"_Pregunta demasiado_"-pensó Jonhy-Eso es información calificada, no se puede decir sin el permiso del rey.

-¿¡Rey!? ¡Dame con él! Vera lo que es bueno-amenazo Nerea.

-C-c-claro bonita-Jonhy salió y fue donde estaba Scourge-S-s-señor, la chica finalmente se despertó.

-¿Qué?

-Y quiere verle…

-¿Verme? ¿A mí? ¿Para qué?-insinuó Scourge.

-N-n-no l-lo s-se-temblaba el murciélago.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tiemblas?-gruño Scourge.

-N-no es n-nada, de verdad… tú ve, que le llama…-volvió a insistir Jonhy.

-Está bien-el erizo fue a donde estaba Nerea, aun reposada en la cama. Scourge quería darle buena impresión, era una chica bonita y estaba dispuesto a liarse con ella en cualquier momento.

-Veo que despertaste-dijo Scourge con tono seductor posando un brazo en la puerta. Nerea lo vio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, era muy sexy.

-S-s-sí ¿eres tú el rey?-preguntó un poco más decidida.

-Sí preciosa, pero llámame Scourge-le guiño un ojo acercándose hacia ella-¿y cómo te llamas tu linda? Aunque si quieres te llamo preciosa para toda la vida-volvió a seducir.

-M-m-me llamo Nerea, y apártate, me pones nerviosa-dijo molesta y ruborizada a la vez.

-Hueles muy bien-aspiro su perfume.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió, no se esperaba esto la eriza.

-En verdad eres muy atractiva y sin olvidar que muy… sexy-le susurró Scourge en el oído, provocándole escalofríos en la espalda.

-Y-y-yo… esto no está bien…-suspiro Nerea intentado buscar una lógica sobre todo esto.

-…Sexy…-volvió a susurrarle el erizo verde; Nerea reacciono por fin y lo aparto bruscamente.

-No, déjame pervertido-se levanto.

-Oh venga ¿Qué te pasa linda?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti señor "rey"?-se burlo la eriza-Se que tú y los demás que estáis en este palacio no deberíais estar aquí; este palacio pertenece a Sonic y sus hermanos; los habéis robado el puesto-gruño Nerea.

-¡A ti no te importa ni un pelo de quien sea este territorio! Y será mejor que no busques pelea preciosa, porque no me gustaría tener que hacerle algo a una chica tan atractiva como tú-le advirtió Scourge-y no te metas en lo que no te llaman-el erizo se fue de la habitación.

-¡Yo me meto donde me da la gana!-gritó para que la oyera, pero ya se había ido.

Nerea se tumbo en la cama de nuevo soltando un suspiro.

-"_Quiero volver a casa… chicos os echo de menos_"-pensó Nerea mientras una lagrima salió por su mejilla.

**Vaya, que dramático salió ¿no? Aunque el drama da un toque de intriga a todo ;D**

**Esta semana me vienen los exámenes finales y tengo que estudiar mucho, así que no podre actualizar otro fic hasta dentro de 2 semanas, lo siento a todos T.T ¡Malditos exámenes!**

**En el próximo capítulo intentare pones un poco más de Sonamy por fin ;)**

**Bueno, me despido… disfruten y dejen ****Reviews**** :3**


	5. Un sentimiento oculto

**Ya acabaron los exámenes ¡Al fin! ^.^**

**Bueno, pues como ya acabaron tengo que actualizar y perdón por la tardanza a todos **

**¡Aparición de Rosy o Anti-Amy y Miles en este capítulo!**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

Otro día pasaba, y todavía no habían podido pensar en algún plan para recuperar Mobius; esto ponía nerviosos a los tres hermanos. Pero Sonic, ahora no estaba tan interesado en eso, y se centro más en cómo conseguirle el vestido a Amy; si el vestido lo tenía que pagar con el dinero que tenía, primero tendrían que destronar a Scourge y a su ejército, por lo tanto tenían que pensar en un buen plan y rápido. Sonia siempre era a la que se le ocurrían las buenas ideas, pero desde que volvió con Bartleby ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con sus hermanos y se iba alejando de ellos. Sonic se desesperó e intentaba buscar una solución rápìda. Menos mal que tenía a Manic a su lado.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-preguntaba Manic aburrido-ya han pasado tres días…

-Si Sonia estuviera más centrada, esto no pasaría…-replicó Sonic sentado en un sillón.

-He oído que necesitáis ayuda ¿no?-Jennie se acercó hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Bueno… sí…-comenzó Manic.

-Pues si queréis podemos ayudaros-sonrió la eriza granate.

-¿En serio? Vuestra ayuda nos serviría de mucho-dijo Sonic.

-¡Claro! ¿Para qué están los amigos?-Jennie transmitía esperanza en su mirada-Si necesitáis ayuda, podéis contar con nosotros.

También entro Cream, Susan, Sally, Tails, Shadow, Blaze y Knuckles. También acudieron a su ayuda.

-Vaya, muchísimas gracias… pero todavía no tenemos ni idea de cómo poder atacar...-se desanimó Sonic pensativo.

-¿Para ir a Mobius es un largo viaje verdad?-preguntó Tails.

-Sí… bastante largo…-dijo Shadow con una mano a la barbilla.

-Pues yo podría hacerle unos retoques a una nave que tengo para ir hasta Mobius.

-¿Tienes una nave? ¿Y dónde?-se extraño Knuckles.

-En el garaje ¿sabéis que a veces os decía que si veíais una manta blanca no lo tocarais?-todos asintieron dudosos-Pues era porque lo tenía guardado allí.

-Que genio estas echo-admiro Susan.

-No es para tanto-se ruborizo Tails.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a buscar a Sonia; ya nos veremos-Sonic salió corriendo de allí.

Muy lejos de allí, en una habitación, Nerea estaba recién despierta aun sin poderse creer que estaba sola.

Miro por la ventana, para las circunstancias en las que estaba la ciudad el día eran muy bonito, con un sol reluciente; sin duda, alegraría el día a cualquiera. Una pequeña sonrisa pasó por el rostro de la joven, hay algunas pequeñas cosas por las que vale la pena vivir…

Alguien toco a la puerta.

-Adelante-resoplo Nerea con voz ronca.

-Buenos días bonita ¿Cómo está?-saludó Jonhy amable.

-Estaría mucho mejor si fuera libre de esta cárcel-cerró los ojos.

-No es tan malo este lugar con Scourge al mando, si lo llega a conocer bien, puede que le guste y todo-sonría el murciélago.

-Sí… ya… claro…-se burló Nerea.

-¿Quieres venir a desayunar?-ofreció.

-Porque no…

-Será mejor que te vistas, esa ropa que llevas esta echa un desastre-observó Jonhy.

-¿Y que quieres que me ponga? ¡Solo llevo esto!-remugó.

-Mira en el armario… como ya sabrás, esto pertenece a los tres príncipes y uno de ellos era una chica, puede que su ropa te vaya bien…-Nerea miro al armario. Entonces Jonhy se fue para dejarla cambiarse. Lo abrió. Había muchos vestidos bonitos. Nerea optó por un vestido de color azul, le venía un poco más arriba que las rodillas y se hizo una coleta que le llegaba más allá de los hombros.

La eriza abrió la puerta, no había nadie por los pasillos. Al salir de la habitación, bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor donde se encontraban las personas más cercanas a Scourge en su vida. Estaba Jonhy, una eriza muy parecida a Amy al lado de Scourge, había también dos zorritas color marrón, pero una distinta a la otra y un zorro parecido a Tails, solo que con un aspecto más diferente.

Cuando entró a la sala, todos los ojos se posaron directamente a Nerea. Scourge se quedo perplejo y soltó el tenedor dejándolo caer al plato. Fiona oyó el ruido del impacto y se giró a verlo; se quedo un poco molesta porque no dejaba de mirar a la chica.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó el zorro rubio.

-Se llama Nerea, es la chica de la que os he hablado…-explicó Jonhy.

-Fiona ¿estás molesta?-le preguntó pícaramente Foxy, a su hermana en un susurró.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería estarlo?-miro desafiantemente a Foxy.

-Ahh no se… como Scourge se ha quedado sin respiración al ver a la chica nueva… y además sin contar como te has puesto al verlo…-se burlaba.

-…

-Sí sí, tú estás molesta jajaja-Foxy se rió por lo bajo.

-¡Cállate!

-Ya me callo Fi, no te enfades-le guiño su hermana.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó tímidamente Nerea.

-C-c-claro, aquí-Scourge fue a coger una silla para ella delante de él.

-"_Ja, aprovechada, es una falsa_"-pensó Fiona.

-Muchas gracias-se ruborizo la eriza pero intentó disimularlo.

-Que bien que viniste a desayunar con nosotros Nerea era ¿no? Bueno, te diré que te sienta genial ese vestido-le felicitó Foxy.

-Gracias, era el que más me gustaba de los que había-el comedor se quedo en un silencio mortal. Jonhy quería romperlo:

-¿Y que tenías planeado para hoy señor?

-No lo sé, pero como hoy es domingo, os dejaré descansar-contestó Scourge.

-¡Sí! ¡Genial! ¡Dia de descanso!-gritó Rosy. Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-Oye Scourgy ¿quieres hacer algo conmigo hoy?-coqueteó Fiona intentado librarse de la eriza morada.

-No, hoy no estaré contigo, creo que alguien debería enseñarle Nere todo este grandioso lugar ¿no?-sonrió Scourge mirando a Nerea. Esta se ruborizo.

-Grrr-Fiona se levantó de la mesa-¡Como tú quieras!-se fue.

-Ya se le pasará-dijo sin la más mínima preocupación Scourge.

De vuelta en Friburt, Sonic se volvió a encontrar a Amy en su paseo. Algo dentro de él le decía que no fuera tan tímido con ella y que se avanzara y puede que así tuviese más probabilidades con ella…

Sin pensarlo, Sonic decidió ir a saludarla con total normalidad.

-Emm… hola Amy-saludó tímido.

-¡Sonic! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Como estas?-se sorprendió Amy.

-Bien… ¿quieres que te lleve esas bolsas? ¡Deben de pesar bastante!

-Gracias, eres muy amable… pero no quiero hacer molestias…

-Tú nos dejas alojarnos con vosotros, así que yo te devuelvo el favor-pidió caballerosamente.

-¿Y ya habéis pensado en algo tus germanos y tú?-empezó a preguntar Amy.

-Pues Manic y yo vamos a poder contar con la ayuda de Tails y los demás... pero creo que Sonia está más atenta a Bartleby que ha nuestra misión…-suspiró.

-Pues también podéis contar con mi apoyo-dijo con una bonita sonrisa-¿pero va a resultar bastante complicado asaltar el castillo no?

-Con unos buenos amigos y con personas con las que se pueden confiar, todo es posible en trabajo en equipo-rió Sonic positivamente.

-Me gusta que seas tan positivo-se rió Amy.

-La vida hay que vivirla al límite ¿sabes? Nunca hay que darse por vencido, nunca lo olvides…

-Pero hay cosas muy peligrosas ¿no lo habías pensado?-dijo curiosa-¿Quieres comer en este restaurante conmigo Sonic?

-¿L-l-los dos? ¿Esto es una c-c-cita?-preguntó Sonic nervioso.

-Si quieres llamarlo así…-le guiño un ojo. Entonces entraron el restaurante como una pareja. Quién diría que esto es el comienzo a una bonita relación…

Jennie estaba en la cocina sentada muy nerviosa y alterada. Sonia entro también en la cocina y vio a la eriza triste así que se acercó a ella.

-Hola Jennie ¿Qué te pasa?-empezó Sonia.

-Mi cabeza da vueltas-dijo en tono triste.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó preocupada, Sonia.

-No te has dado cuenta de que Nere ha desaparecido-salían lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Ahora que lo dices… es verdad, no la he visto desde ayer por la tarde…-respondió Sonia perpleja.

-¿Qué crees que le ha pasado? ¿A dónde fue?-empezó a llorar suavemente.

-No lo sé, pero la encontraremos-Sonia poso una mano sobre el hombro de Jennie.

-Eso espero, pero tenemos que advertirles a los demás también de esto, no sea cosa que desaparezcan-dudo la eriza granate.

-¡Vamos sígueme!-Sonia cogió de la mano a Jennie y la llevo corriendo al centro del pueblo.

Al llegar, estaba petado de gente como el otro dia; todos igual como la otra vez, mirando como si fuera la cosa más rara que exista, a un simple portal.

-¿Pero qué es esto?-se asombró Jennie.

-Esto es un portal algo raro y hay mucha posibilidad de que tu amiga haya caído por aquí…-señaló Sonia.

-¡Como habrá llegado esta aquí esta cosa tan rara!-sorprendida.

-Ni idea, apareció de repente…y… ¡Ahora que lo pienso! Apareció el mismo dia que nosotros llegamos aquí-observó Sonia.

-¡Si que tienes cerebro amiga!-se rió Jennie.

-Pero piénsalo, tiene sentido-empezó a caminar hacia el portal. Estaba apagado, son magia.

-Pero parece que no funciona…

-Quizás…-dudo Sonia.

De vuelta a Mobius, tal y como había dicho Scourge, le enseño todo el palacio a Nerea que aun estaba algo nerviosa de estar allí.

-Ya ves linda, es bastante amplio este lugar…-sonrió Scourge-Y también solitario…

-…-Nerea lo miró desconcentrada.

-Ya sabes, ahora yo soy el nuevo rey de aquí y como buen rey necesito una reina-Scourge cogió una rosa y se la dio. Nerea se ruborizo.

-¿P-p-pero porque me lo dices a mí esto?-sonrojada.

-Solo te lo daba a entender bonita-le dio un guiño y seguidamente le beso la mano caballerosamente.

-Espera ¿Estás tratando de ligar conmigo?-reaccionó Nerea.

-Que va, no es ligar…-desvió la mirada nervioso. Nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que sentía con ella.

-Pues sí estas ligando conmigo vas por mal camino-y se fue.

-¡Nerea¡ ¡Espera!-por detrás suyo apareció Jonhy.

-Pero bueno… veo que sigues comportándote como un completo idiota delante de las mujeres…-suspiró el murciélago.

-¿Qué has dicho?-gruño Scourge.

-Que no seas tan directo… y menos, no intentes ligar tan rápidamente-dijo Jonhy.

-Yo hago lo que quiero, y me va muy bien-el erizo observaba la rosa que tenía en su mano.

-Sí… genial, tan bien que has hecho que una chica se vaya corriendo de usted…-dijo irónicamente.

-No sé porque me venís todos con el mismo tema de cómo tratar a las mujeres, yo hago lo que quiero…-aun mirando la rosa.

-Es por tu bien Scourge, además…-se acerca a su oído-se que le gusta esa joven-le miro pícaro.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices loco?-sus ojos se abrieron.

-Lo que veo…-sonrió Jonhy.

-Estás ciego…-susurró el erizo verde.

-Usted sí que está ciego majestad, ¿no lo ve? No me diga que no siente algo por ella.

-No tengo por qué responderle a esa estúpida pregunta. Ahora me voy-entro de nuevo al castillo.

-Ya lo verá… tarde o temprano se enamorará…-el último susurro del murciélago.

En un pequeño caserón de Friburt, Vector estaba sentado en una silla concentrado en su "trabajo".

-¡Hola Vector! ¿Qué haces? ¡Me aburro! ¿Jugamos a algo? ¿Por qué estas toda la mañana en esa silla? ¡Anda, hagamos algo divertido!-empezó a incordiar Charmy, al parecer estaba aburrido.

-Grrr ¡CHARMY! ¿QUIERES PARA DE UNA VEZ? ¿NO VES QUE ESTOY OCUPADO?-gruño Vector todo enfadado.

-…-Charmy comenzó a llorar.

-Emm… por favor no llores, lo siento pequeño pero estoy muy estresado últimamente y bueno…-explicó el cocodrilo arrepentido por haberle gritado a la abeja.

-¿Y qué es lo que haces exactamente?-dejó de llorar.

-Pues soy un detective como sabrás, y ahora mismo estoy en un caso muy importante-dijo orgullosamente Vector.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y puedo ayudarte?-se ofreció Charmy.

-No sé… puede que sea demasiado peligroso para un niño como tú…-dudo.

-No soy un niño-gruño Charmy-¡Anda! ¡Por favor!-insistió.

-…-se lo pensó Vector-bueno, vale… pero prométeme que no te meterás en muchos problemas.

-Prometido-sonrió Charmy contento.

-Pues bienvenido a bordo grumete-le felicitó Vector.

-Esto no es un barco…

-¡Es una manera de hablar!

-¡Que guay! ¿Para qué sirve esto?-preguntó tontamente.

-¡No, no lo toques!-una gran explosión se oyó provenida del caserón.

-Jajajjajajaj-Charmy no paraba de reírse de su nuevo amigo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo…?

**Se ve que Vector tendrá que aguantar muchas cosas y problemas con el pequeño Charmy xD**

**Este capítulo fue un poco de desvío, pero al próximo volveré a centrar más a Sonic, Sonia y Manic **

**Parece ser que Jonhy está al corriente de todo lo que piensa, hace y diga Scourge… ¿admitirá sus sentimientos por Nere?**

**¿Sonia conseguirá concentrarse más en su misión? ¿Jennie volverá a ver a su amiga Nerea? ¿Qué habrá pasado en la "cita" de Sonic y Amy?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen ****Reviews**


	6. Encarcelada

**Ya casi estoy en las vacaciones de verano! :D Y eso significa que cuando me lleguen actualizare más seguido nwn Bueno, si las ideas llegan claro xD**

**Este jueves me vienen ya los exámenes finales O_oU**

**Pero hoy me he tomado un tiempo libre para escribir otro capítulo :D**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****. ^^**

Esa noche, Jennie, aún con alguna que otra lágrima en los ojos, salió de noche, a un punto claro.

Al mismo punto donde todos se asombraban y se aterrorizaban. Al mismo sitio donde había estado esta mañana con Sonia. Tenía que averiguar que hacía ese enorme portal… si de verdad se había llevado a su amiga…

-Creo que esto es más complejo de lo que parece-observó Jennie. Le dio mil vueltas, y pudo ver una palanca en la parte trasera de la maquina-¿Así que esto debe llevar a alguna parte?-tiro de ella. Se encendió una brillante luz de colores distintos. La eriza granate comprobó que no la viese nadie y decidida, una mano traspasaba la luz brillante; así, hasta que el portal la tragó entera. La luz se apagó.

-¡Ahhhh!-Jennie flotaba en ninguna parte. Todo era blanco hasta que de repente comenzó todo a darle vueltas.

Un movimiento brusco causó que se chocara como a una pared de color oro.

-¡Auch! ¡Qué dolor!-gimió la eriza tocándose la cabeza. Miro alrededor, parecía estar en un sitio salido de un cuento de hadas-¡Este lugar es asombroso!

-¿Otra intrusa? ¡Eso si que no!-gruño Fiona desde una esquina.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí?-Jennie la oyó.

-Nadie bonita ¿veo que estas un poco perdida?-sonrió maliciosamente Fiona.

-Emm bueno… es que me ha pasado algo muy raro…-Fiona le cortó.

-¡Sígueme! Te llevaré a un lugar más seguro para ti-Jennie la siguió.

-Gracias, eres muy amable.

Fiona la acompaño primero bajando todas las escaleras, hasta llegar abajo del todo. Jennie cada paso que daba esta menos segura de si seguir siguiendo a la zorra.

-Emm… ¿Dónde estamos ahora?-preguntó tímida Jennie.

Fiona sonrió de nuevo, la habitación estaba un poco oscura, así que Jennie no podía ver muy bien donde estaban-¡A donde van las chicas entrometidas como tú!-Fiona empujo a Jennie a lo que vendría a ser una mazmorra.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡Espera, sácame de aquí!-gritaba la eriza enfadada.

-Oh, perdona ¿te creías que vendrías aquí sin más? ¿Acaso sabes con quien estas tratando?-antes de dejar de responder a Jennie, volvió a hablar-Esto es la vida real bonita, y ahora tú eres una prisionera más-Fiona se fue riendo, mientras que Jennie se quedo encarcelada, llorando sin saber donde estaba y que había cometido un error.

-_"Nadie se interpondrá entre Scourge y yo, ya suficiente tengo con la otra eriza"_-pensó Fiona subiendo las escaleras de nuevo-_"Tengo que deshacerme de ella rápido"_

De vuelta a Friburt, Amy y Sonic, después de haber tenido su "cita", se fueron al parque a comer unos helados. Cada minuto que pasaba se conocían más entre ellos. Amy cada vez se iba enamorando más de Sonic y disfrutaba mucho de su compañía.

-Me ha gustado mucho pasar el dia contigo Sonic-le agradeció Amy con una sonrisa.

-A mi también Amy, deberíamos repetirlo alguna vez-ambos estaban en el césped mirando las estrellas.

-Cuando tú quieras Soniku-dijo Amy mimosamente.

-¿Soniku?-Sonic la miró extrañado.

-S-s-sí, es el apodo que te he puesto, como cariño claro… ¿no te gusta?-explicó tímidamente Amy.

-…-Sonic se sonrojó, intento ocultarlo pero no pudo-Me encanta_-"¿Pero qué dices? ¿Qué eres un hombre o un idiota enamorado?"_. Pensó su subconsciente. _"Estoy empezando a dudar, ella es tan hermosa" "¿Pero qué digo ahora? ¡Yo soy Sonic el erizo! ¡No puedo andar con una chica importa lo muy linda que sea! ¿Qué van a pensar de mi?"_

-… ¿Sonic? ¿Estás bien?-se preocupo Amy al ver a Sonic tan serio de repente.

-Etto… ¡sí! Muy bien…-sonrió nerviosamente cuando fue interrumpido sus pensamientos.

-Estabas muy raro ahora…

-No importa, pensaba en una cosa…-disimuló Sonic.

-Ah bueno-Amy bostezo.

-¿Estas cansada?-preguntó el erizo.

-Un poco, creo que lo mejor es ir a casa-Amy se levanto y seguidamente Sonic.

Durante el camino de vuelta a casa, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por todo el camino. Solamente disfrutaban de la compañía del uno al otro.

Cerca de allí, en un descampado, Shadow observaba silenciosamente las estrellas. María se acercó a él sigilosamente.

-¿Shadow? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó.

Este se giro hacia ella y le sonrió un poco en su presencia-Nada, contemplaba el cielo esta noche, solía hacerlo de pequeño…

-¿Pero no te sientes un poco solo?-preguntó tímidamente María. Shadow la miró, la eriza se arrepintió ante su pregunta-L-l-lo siento, no era mi intención…

-No te preocupes-le tranquilizó-Y no, no me siento tan solo, están las estrellas, el viento, los arboles, el cielo… ellos ya son suficiente compañía para mí…-expresó Shadow con total naturalidad-Además, todo el mundo en su vida necesita momentos de soledad para recapacitar y pensar.

-Tienes mucha razón, a veces te das cuenta que la vida no es para tanto y que no hay tomarse las cosas tan en serio-María se sentó a su lado y se tumbo.

Shadow la miró. Nunca había conocido a una chica que la entendiese en este asunto.

-Sabes… eres rara-comentó finalmente el erizo ébano.

-¿A si?-le miró María con una sonrisa.

-Sí y mucho-Shadow le guiño un ojo; algo que rara vez hacía.

-¿Rara?-María se abalanzo sobre su nuevo amigo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Shadow no podía para de reír. Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía reír y sentir de esa forma- ¿Aún piensas que soy rara?-preguntó María una vez parado de torturar a su compañero.

-Sí, y creo que mucho más que antes-Shadow le dio otra sonrisa.

-Eres un… un…-María se le quedo mirando a los ojos. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos-le dijo Shadow.

-G-g-gracias… A mí me encanta tu sonrisa-dijo tímidamente María.

-Mi… ¿sonrisa?-Shadow no sonreía mucho, pero su actitud con ella hacía que sonriese más que lo que lo solía hacer. Shadow sintió el impulso de abrazarla y así lo hizo. María se quedo atónita a este gesto pero a la vez reconfortante. Le devolvió el abrazo y así se quedaron durante un tiempo.

De vuelta a Mobius, Nerea rumbaba por el enorme jardín de rosas. Le fascinaba ese lugar. Era sencillamente glorioso.

-Veo que te gusta estar aquí-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-Scourge…-suspiró la eriza.

-Aun no me has dicho porque te fuiste antes…-sonaba algo decepcionado y triste.

-¿Cómo? Pues por supuesto por tu atrevimiento para empezar-respondió Nerea molesta.

-Lo siento…

-¿Eh?

-Lo siento, por cómo me comporte antes contigo…-se disculpo Scourge con sinceridad-Mira, sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie pero si quieres empezamos de nuevo ¿Qué te parece? Pero por favor, perdóname…

Nerea se quedo impresionada al oírle decir esas palabras que llegaron a su corazón-Scourge… te perdono y gracias por ser tan comprensivo-la eriza le acarició una mejilla.

-No, dame tú las gracias. Ven, entra dentro, empieza a hacer viento…-Scourge le ofreció la mano caballerosamente, algo que le hizo sonrojar a Nerea, y le acompaño hasta quedar dentro.

-Creo que me iré a dormir, estoy un poco cansada-empezaron a subir las escaleras. Foxy, que pasaba por allí, los miró; primero desconcentrada y luego pícaramente.

-Jejeje, a Fiona no le va a gustar esto-y se fue.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde ahora dormía Nerea, se quedaron parados, uno enfrente del otro. Una sonrisa apareció en ambos rostros.

-Bueno… que descanses bien…-se despidió Scourge nervioso.

-Gracias, igualmente… buenas noches-antes de que Nerea entrara en la habitación Scourge le agarró del hombro.

-Pero antes… necesitas tu beso de buenas noches…-Scourge sonrió y seguidamente acercó sus labios a los suyos hasta chocar y formar un beso entre ambos. Nerea se quedo sorprendida al principio, porque era su primer beso, pero poco a poco fue relajándose y le devolvió el beso abrazándolo con fuerza. Ninguno quería que se acabase, pero necesitaban recuperar aire, Scourge se quejo un poco.

Nerea le miró con una sonrisa traviesa; y inesperadamente, volvió a besar a Scourge con mayor pasión de lo que había hecho antes. Scourge puso las piernas de la eriza alrededor de su cintura y seguidamente le fue besando el cuello. Nerea reaccionó al ver que esto se volvía más intenso así que decidió parar y no ir más lejos.

-Buenas noches Scourge-Nerea le dio un último beso en la mejilla y entro en la habitación lentamente.

-Buenas noches…-Scourge aun se quedo allí durante unos segundos pero finalmente se fue.

**Cuando Fiona se entere de esto va a explotar O_oU**

**¿Qué le dirá Foxy a su hermana? ¿Cómo reaccionará? **

**Parece haber un nuevo romance entre María y Shadow 3**

**Y aquí hubo un Sonamy más completo ;3 ¿Sonic admitirá sus sentimientos?**

**¿Y Jennie? ¿Qué le pasara? ¿La salvaran? **

**Bueno, aquí me despido, espero que os haya gustado y dejen Reviews ^^**


	7. Descubrimientos

**Perdón por el retraso, pero me bloquee un poco (soy una despistadilla XD)**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA****.**

* * *

Fiona estaba tumbada en su cama sin poder dormir, eran las 2 de la madrugada y no le entraba el sueño de ninguna manera. Si hubiese aprovechado su oportunidad con Scourge, ni si quiera esa entrometida se habría interpuesto en su relación… o eso pensaba ella…

La puerta se abrió de repente y vio que era su hermana.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-exigió Fiona encendiendo la luz.

-No te vas a creer lo que he visto esta noche-sonrío picara, Foxy.

-¿Qué es lo que no me voy a creer?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-¡Suéltalo de una vez!-gruño desesperada.

Foxy le susurra a la oreja de su hermana todo lo que vio, entre Scourge y Nerea, sus besos y abrazos. Fiona al escucharlo se enfureció y lanzo la lámpara que tenía en su encimera a la pared de enfrente con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No hacía falta que lo tomaras con la pobre lámpara!-rió Foxy.

-Esto es el colmo, se acabo la "Doña cortes", esto se está poniendo serio; ¿Quién se cree que es esa eriza?-maldecía la zorra-¡Seguro que es algún tipo de engaño! ¡Me da una rabia!

-¿No iras a tirar la mesilla?-dudo su hermana.

-Lo haría si no fuese porque ahora me entro el sueño-se relajo, Fiona.

-Vale… ¡Una cosita!

-¿Qué?-gruñó.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Tengo miedo, oigo ruidos en el sótano-se desespero Foxy como una niña pequeña.

-No es nada, es una prisionera que llego aquí esta tarde…-explicó-¡Ahora a dormir!

-Como quieras, adiós-salió con la cabeza baja.

-Me las vas a pagar Nerea, como sea…-susurro Fiona antes de dormirse.

Al dia siguiente, todos en la pequeña casita de Friburt, se despertaron a causa de un grito.

-¡AHHHHHH!

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Ese grito?

-¿Alguien murió?

-Creo que viene de allí.

-Vayamos a ver…

Todos se quedaron dudosos ante el grito que casualmente despertó a cualquier muerto si hubiese uno.

-¡Susan! ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué gritaste?-preguntó Knuckles preocupado.

-Jennie, no está, ha desaparecido también-lloró la coneja.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Creéis que la razón por la que ha desaparecido es la misma que por la de Nerea?-dudo Tails.

-No lo sé… ni siquiera sabemos que le pasó a ella…-dijo Amy.

-Esto me da mala espina, creo que tendremos que averiguar lo que pasa ya-exigió Tails.

-¡Pero no tenemos ni idea!-reprochó Manic.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Iré a abrir-contesto Vanilla.

-¡Buenos días Vector!

-¡Buenos días señora!-dijo sonrojado.

-¿A qué viene su visita?

-Pues es debido al caso de últimas noticias… sobre el portal que vimos el otro dia… ya me estoy haciendo a la idea de que es…-intuyó Vector incorporándose dentro de la casa.

-¿De verdad?

-Es solo una intuición…

-Podría ayudarnos un momento; Jennie, una de las chicas que cuido, desapareció esta noche y estamos muy preocupados porque hace solo dos días pasó lo mismo con otra chica-explicó Vanilla preocupada-Y creemos que es el mismo caso ¿no cree?

-Pues ese portal que está en la cuidad me da muy mala espina, no sé si tendrá que ver…

-Vayamos a verlo entonces-afirmo la coneja.

-¿Ya descubrieron de que se trataba?-preguntó Tails bajando por las escaleras.

-Más o menos…

-Solo es una teoría pero si quereis venir, seguidme-dicho esto, Vector, Vanilla y Tails salieron y se dirigieron a un cierto punto del pueblo.

-Con que de esto se trataba…-Tails examino el objeto.

-Sí, aunque yo no veo que funcione…-dudo Vanilla también mirando el objeto gigante.

-¡Charmy!-llamó Vector; en seguida la abeja apareció.

-Si Vector.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-preguntó Tails.

-Yo soy…

-Él es Charmy, mi nuevo compañero, pero no tiene importancia-le cortó Vector.

-Grrr-gruñó.

-Pues si en verdad esto fuera un portal, se activaría con algún botón o alguna palanca, y por supuesto, llevaría a un lugar determinado… pero… ¿Cuál?-se preguntaba Tails.

-¿Para qué sirve esto?-preguntó tontamente Charmy apretando un botón rojo.

Una luz brillante apareció de la maquina impresionando a todos.

-¿Pero qué…?-se asombro Vector.

-¡Es impresionante!-exclamo Tails.

-¡Genial! He resuelto este caso ¿verdad Vector?-presumió Charmy, con cara burlona.

-No te hagas ilusiones pequeñajo, suerte del principiante-gruño celoso el cocodrilo.

-Tenemos que contárselo a los demás-Tails se fue volando con sus colas.

-¡Pero Tails! ¡No podemos dejar esto así!-gritó Vanilla.

-¡No se va a mover! ¿Quién va a querer eso?

-Espero que podamos encontrarlas pronto.

En Mobius, en unas mazmorras de un castillo…

-¿Qué he hecho?-se preguntaba Jennie, con los ojos secos de tano llorar-no debería meterme en tantos líos… seguro que nadie nota mi ausencia.

-¡Hola hola!-dijo una voz algo insoportable.

Jennie miró de quien se trataba, era una zorra casi igual que la que le encerró ayer en esta prisión, pero con aire más estúpido y molesto.

-¿Quién eres?-exigió débilmente la eriza.

-Soy Foxy Fox y vengo a traerte el desayuno.

-Vaya, gracias, eso es muy amable por tu parte-agradeció Jennie.

-Bueno yo me voy…

-¡Espera! Tengo el presentimiento de que sabes donde esta mi amiga Nerea… ¿Dónde está?-gruñó con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

-¿Nerea? No me suena… ¿De qué me hablas?-se hizo la tonta.

-Eres algo idiota ¿no?-se burló Jennie, amenazante.

-¡No soy idiota enana! ¡Pues ahora te quedas sin postre! ¡Por bocazas!-entonces Foxy se marcho riendo de la oscuridad de aquellas cárceles.

-Sé que ella sabe de quién hablo, esto va a resultar más difícil de lo que esperaba-suspiró agotada Jennie.

En un comedor cerca de allí, Nerea se vistió después de haberse dado una ducha y arreglarse; cuando terminó bajó por las escaleras y se dirigió a donde todos iban a comer.

-Buenos días Nerea, debo decir que cada dia te ves más hermosa-coqueteo Jonhy. Scourge le lanzo una mirada al murciélago "_¿Pero tú de qué vas?_"; este lo captó y se sentó.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido-le sonrió Miles.

-Bueno, tenía hambre y la comida está muy buena, ¿por cierto quien cocina?

-Cocina nuestra cocinera personal-respondió Scourge mirándola cariñosamente.

-Pues cocina de maravilla-sonrió.

-"_Será falsa_"-pensó Fiona.

-¿En qué piensas Fi?-preguntó Rosy con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te incumbe-respondió fría. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea-Oye Scourgy ¿Qué te parece si hoy me dedicas un dia eh? Hace mucho que no estamos solos tú y yo…

-No sé yo Fiona…

-Di que si ¿no te acuerdas de aquellas cosas tan bonitas que me decías?-le guiño un ojo.

-No sé de qué me hablas-el erizo verde se puso nervioso al oír lo que le estaba diciendo su amiga delante de Nerea.

-¿Lo dices por ella?-señaló-Seguro que no le importa ¿verdad?-hizo un falso puchero.

-N-no, haz lo quieras-miró a otro lado triste.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya verás que lo pasaremos genial!-acto seguido le da un beso en la mejilla.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso anda…-se enfadó Scourge.

-Pero si a ti te encantas mis besos; si tuviera que contarlos no acabaría nunca-mintió.

-Disculpadme-Nerea se levanto de la silla.

-¡No espera!-gritó Scourge preocupado.

-Que se vaya, no la necesitamos-sonrió abrazándole.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí acabe :3**

**Ni idea de cuándo voy a continuarlo, así que sorpresa X3**

**Dejen Reviews ^^**


End file.
